Teenagers
by animerulez
Summary: inside


................

"What's his name?" A policeman asked looking at a woman who had light brown hair, blue eyes and a tanned skin. She's wasn't too skinny not too fat...just medium. This wasn't the first time she came here.

"Wait here I'll go and get him." The policeman grabbed keys his prison keys and walked to the prison cells. He stopped at cell number thirteen and looked inside.

"Hey, It's that stupid cop who arrested me!" A voice whispered.

"Iwe, come out." The cop ordered, opening the cell and a guy with long blonde hair and a baby blue eye shown, while the other was hid by his hair.

"Here." The prison walked forward, head held high. The cop grabbed his collar and dragged him after locking the cell.

"Ya know, if you keep holding me like this, I'm gonna have kick your a$$." The teenager known as Deidara Iwe said.

"You're lucky that your mum keeps wasting her money just to get you out." The cop ignored the threat.

"I didn't ask her to do it, Yeah." Deidara glared.

"Is this him?" He asked the woman from before who nodded.

"Yes." She answered, looking at Deidara while sighing heavily.'I hate it when she does that.' Deidara kept his face emotionless.

"You're free...for now!"

The mother and son walked to the car in silence, none spoke, they reached the apartment where they live and heard people gossiping.

"He did it again." One whispered.

"Yeah, that kid is sure troublesome." The other sighed.

"I feel pity for his poor mother." A slim woman yawned.

'Say something?!' Deidara thought feeling uncomfortable at how she was looking at him.

"You did it again, huh?" Akane said stared at him.

"Yeah." Deidara answered sitting on the couch.

"Why?" Akane asked her stare turning into a glare.

"I don't know, yeah." Deidara stared at her blankly.

"That's no excuse for your actions!!" Akane snapped.

"That stupid Uchiha Sasuke got what he deserved, un!" Deidara stood up, his blood was boiling.

"I didn't raise you to go and pick fights with people at school!!" Akane screamed.

"You don't have to be so bit-" Deidara cut by a slap leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"I dare you to finish that sentence!" Akane lowered her hand.

"Ever since you joined that stupid Akatsuki gang...you changed!" Akane sat on a chair.

"Why are you so angry...it's not like this is the first time?!" Deidara growled.

"I want you to stop! And now!!" Akane ordered angrily.

"Or what? You will kick me out? Yeah." Deidara looked at her.

"Oh, for the love of Christ, Deidara! The reason as to why I am saying this is because I don't want Shouji to take you away..." Akane stood up and cupped his cheek.

"What does dad have to do with this?" Deidara frowned.

"Just change." Akane kissed his cheek and left for work.

....................

"Deidara?" Akane entered the house, she was from work and found the house empty. She went to his room, opened the door and entered.

"Deidara!" She called.

'Messy.' Akane sighed looking at the clothes on the floor, bed, table, CD player and bathroom. She walked out, she went downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for him. It was nine at night.

"Shit! My mum is home!" Deidara saw that the lights were on in the main room from outside.

"You're in deep trouble, Tobi is sorry." Tobi said.

"Do you have stray...I need to get rid of the smell, yeah." Deidara asked.

"Keep it." Sasori tossed him a bottle of stray.

"Thanks, man." Deidara strayed himself.

"See you tomorrow, my grandma is probably worried about me." Sasori entered his car with Tobi.

"Yeah, later." Deidara watched them leave, he took a deep breathe and let it out, trying to relax as he opened the apartment door.

"Man, I'm I the luckiest guy or what, yeah." Deidara found Akane asleep on the couch with a frown on her face.

"Night, mum." Deidara kissed her forehead and walked upstairs to his room.

...................

Two weeks passed...

"Get up!" Akane removed the covers from Deidara sleeping body.

"No." Deidara answered.

"I said get up, Deidara." Akane opened the widows.

"It's Monday...six o'clock...what do you want from me anyway?" Deidara sat up and yawned.

"I will be going to work early today." Akane informed.

"Then why are you bothering me, yeah?" Deidara stared at her.

"I want you to do some things and they should by done before I come back home." Akane pulled out a paper from her coat.

"Yeah." Deidara looked at her bored.

"Clean your room it's messy, wash the laundry your clothes rick of beer and sweat, wash the dishes after you finish eating your breakfast, go out with your friends and come back before eight, cut your hair it's looks horrible-" Akane cut by Deidara.

"WHAT?? No way, cut my hair??" He shouted glaring at her.

"We can skip that." Akane sighed no matter how much she tried Deidara would never ever cut his hair.

"My hair is my everything, mum, yeah." Deidara ran his hands through his hair just to prove his point.

"Fine...and you only how five minutes to get ready for school, love you!" Akane kissed his cheek and walked out.

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

......................


End file.
